The View from a Hill
by Constynse4
Summary: Robin is not alone in his thoughts for long. Please read and enjoy. Reviews welcome. Robin & Marian One-shot. Fluff. (Also I could use a beta reader for another story if anyone is so inclined I'd love it if you'd PM me-I'd like to get a second opinion before I post. Thank You)


**Robin sat looking down at Locksley from the hillside meadow far above. Arms wrapped around his knees, he frowned slightly and swallowed, taking in the scene below as the slight breeze brushed the hair out of his eyes. **

"**Much thought you might be here" Marian said from behind him**

**Robin chuckled softly to himself – he couldn't hide **_**much**_ **from his best friend (pun fully intended). **

"**What are you doing" – Marian questioned. **

**Robin knew what she was thinking, probably something like…... **_**you're lording over your shire aren't you…..**_ **He chewed the inside of his cheek thoughtfully and made a decision. He could play along and just let her think that.. like he usually would or he could open the door a bit, let her in . He took a chance "Do you see Mary and Robert down there".**

**Marian craned her head to glimpse the old couple going on about their daily routines in the early morning hours. " Yes- What about them". She sat down in front of Robin leaning her back against his bent knees for support. **

**Robin watched the old man as he finished feeding the animals. Turning he stumbled across the yard to sit on the bench close to his wife as they shared a morning meal.**

**Suddenly Marian seemed too far away. If Robin was going to let her into his thoughts he wanted her closer. He didn't want her to interrupt or look at him while he laid his soul bare- lest he lose courage. He reached over his knees and grasping Marian's waist, pulled her back toward his chest so she leaned firmly against him. He closed his eyes and hugged her close. Her hair tickled his chin and she smelled like the lavender and rose water that she liked to wash with, and the rosemary and cedar that she stored in her garment chest. One knee on each side of her kept her from turning around and his arms around her waist held her near and gave him the courage to continue. **

" **I envy them" Robin admitted slowly staring back into the valley. "They have spent an entire lifetime together …day and night. And I don't know if we will even get to share a single afternoon like that. " He continued "They have children and grandchildren that I don't dare hope for….. **

**He bit his lip as if trying to silence his thoughts but continued nonetheless… "We have cheated death so many times. I honestly don't know how it is that we are still here today, and I dare not count on it to continue long enough for us to find peace." He sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head. **

**They both sadly and thoughtfully watched the scene below. The old couple oblivious to their envy finished their meager meal. Marian was speechless for once. Well maybe miracles do happen... thought Robin wryly. But then, she stiffened and squirmed out of his hold to turn in his arms.**

**Her eyes softened as she rested a hand on his stubbled cheek. "Robin Locksley"…she scolded "'I would prefer a normal life' As she paused he frowned guiltily. He tried to look away but she grasped his jaw gently to steer his gaze back in her direction. **

**When he was looking back into her eyes she continued."But only if that life is with you… We cannot change the future that we have been dealt or the choices that we have made. But I would rather spend one day, one hour or even one minute in your arms than a lifetime with someone else". **

**A familiar cheeky grin soon replaced the pained look on Robins face. "Well Marian…if it's being in my arms that you desire" he glanced down at her lips as he moved closer .. " Then let us try to maximize your time there." **

**As his lips met Marian's and they melted into the tall grass, he felt grateful and complete again. The village waking to the day was forgotten as he rolled her on her back and buried his hands in the soft curls at the base of her neck. He lost himself in the feel, the smell , the taste of Marian. His tongue slipped into her mouth. His hand reached into her neckline. She sighed softly and he pulled her closer not cognisant of whether he was crushing her in his effort to make contact with as much of her body as possible. As he ground against her hips she moaned and shuddered. Every other care and conscious thought carried away on the light breeze that tousled the top of the long grass but overlooked the lovers concealed in it's midst. **

"**Thank god'…Much muttered to himself as he silently put distance between himself and Robin &amp; Marian. "Only she could get him out of one of his moods"...he thought. Thankfully I had had the sense to send her, when I noticed Robin sulk off to be alone. **

'**What would those two do without me," he thought smugly. Gazing back in the direction where they were last visible he smiled paternally . "Right…, now- dinner" and with that Much turned and set off to the stream in search of fish. **


End file.
